recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roast Turkey with Corn Bread Stuffing
Description * Makes approximately 3 quarts, or 12 cups of stuffing Ingredients * ¼ lbs butter * 1 turkey, fresh (12 – 16 lbs) * ½ lbs salt pork, thinly sliced Corn bread stuffing * 2 pack corn bread mix (10 oz) * ½ cup celery, chopped * 1 onion, medium, minced * ½ cup butter * 2 egg yolks * salt * pepper Turkey stock * turkey giblets + neck and wings * 3 cups water * ½ onion, small, sliced * ½ garlic clove * ½ bay leaf * ⅛ tsp basil, crumbled * ⅛ tsp rosemary, crumbled * ⅛ tsp thyme, crumbled * ⅛ tsp salt Turkey giblet gravy * ¼ cup pan drippings * ¼ cup flour * 1 cup water * 2 cups turkey stock * turkey giblets, cooked, chopped * salt * pepper Directions # Preheat oven to 425°F. # Cut butter into very thin slices; place in freezer to harden while you prepare bird. # Wash turkey inside and out. # Remove and reserve neck, giblets and wing tips. # Pat dry with paper toweling. # Starting at the breast, separate the skin from the meat by working your fingers between them. # Slice your hand under skin as far as you can go and gently free the skin on both sides of the breast. # Loosen it around the upper part of the legs, stopping about halfway down the legs. # Insert slices of the cold butter, first under the leg skin, then under the breast skin. # Reshape the loosened skin on the bird by patting it gently back in place. It will sag a bit but don"t let that upset you; it will cook back in place. # Wrap bird loosely in waxed paper and refrigerate while preparing stuffing. # Fill cavity of turkey loosely with stuffing. # Fasten neck skin of turkey to body with skewer. # Push legs under band of skin at tail or tie to tail. # Place slices of salt pork over breast and fasten with wooden picks. # Place turkey on its side on rack in shallow open roasting pan. # Cook for 15 minutes, then turn bird on other side and roast for 15 minutes longer. # Lower temperature to 325°F. # And continue to roast turkey, turning the bird from side to side and basting often with the drippings from pan, for about 3½ to 4 hours, or until juices run yellow - no longer pink - when thigh is pierced with a fork. # Roast turkey breast side up for the last 15 minutes of cooking time. # Transfer turkey to serving platter and let rest 30 minutes before carving. # Reserve all drippings in pan for gravy. Corn bread stuffing # Prepare corn bread, following label directions, or use your own favorite recipe. Cool. # Crumble enough to make 7 cups and transfer to a large mixing bowl. # Sauté celery and onion in butter in a large skillet until soft. # Spoon vegetables and butter over corn bread crumbs. # Beat egg yolks in a medium-sized bowl; stir in stock and pour mixture over corn bread. # Stir lightly to blend. # Season with salt and pepper to taste. Turkey stock # Combine giblets, neck, and wing tips with water in a large saucepan; add remaining ingredients. # Bring to boil, then lower heat and simmer for about 15 minutes, or until liver is tender. # Remove liver and continue to simmer mixture for about 1 hour, or until remaining giblets are tender. # Strain mixture; remove and chop giblets and liver for gravy. # Reserve stock. Turkey giblet gravy # Pour off all turkey fat from roasting pan into a glass measuring cup. # Measure and return ¼ cup to pan. # Sprinkle flour into fat; cook and stir 2 or 3 minutes over low heat. # Add water and 2 cups of the reserved turkey stock. # Cook, stirring and scraping up browned bits in pan with wooden spoon, until gravy thickens and bubbles 2 minutes. # Strain gravy into saucepan; add chopped giblets and reserved liver. # Taste; season with salt and pepper if needed. Category:Thanksgiving Main Dishes Category:Basil Recipes Category:Cornbread Recipes Category:Salt pork Recipes Category:Rosemary Recipes Category:Turkey meat Recipes Category:Giblet Recipes Category:Turkey stock and broth Recipes